


cherry chapstick (the taste of her)

by fleurting



Series: Hogwarts365 Fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: "Alright," Ginny said grudgingly. "You won," she sighed. "What do you want?"Luna considered what it was she wanted most of all before stepping forward."This," she said and then she was pressing her lips to Ginny's.





	cherry chapstick (the taste of her)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [hogwarts365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com)'s prompt #204: players, cherries. 
> 
> i couldn't think of a better title. i'm sorry.

"Luna!," Ginny said into the fireplace, watching Luna paint something onto the wall that Ginny couldn't make out. "Come over, would you? We need another player for a game of Quidditch."

Luna hummed but didn't turn around. "I'm not very good at Quidditch. I do like being the commentator though."

"Come on, it'll be fun! Besides, there's no way you're any worse than Hermione." Ginny laughed. "Ron finally got her to play by saying he'd do the all the dishes for a month if her team won."

That got Luna to turn around. "A bet! I love bets! Do I get something if I win?"

"Sure," Ginny replied immediately, just eager to get the game started after the hassle it had been gathering players.

Luna tilted her head. "Like what?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Ginny promised.

"Alright then," Luna shrugged, putting down her paintbrush and Apparating over to the Burrow.  
\---

About an hour and a half later, Hermione was looking smug and Ron defeated while Luna was beaming along with the rest of her other teammates. Everyone on their team was drenched in sweat and red in the face but it did nothing to dampen their spirits.

Ginny still wasn't sure how their team had won. Sure they had Angelina, and Malfoy as Harry had brought him along, but neither Fleur, Luna, or Hermione were spectacular at Quidditch. But somehow they had managed to beat an entire team of seasoned Quidditch players.

Ginny dragged her feet over to Luna, ever the sore loser, never one to want to admit defeat.

"Alright," Ginny said grudgingly. "You won," she sighed. "What do you want?"

Luna considered what it was she wanted most of all before stepping forward.

"This," she said and then she was pressing her lips to Ginny's. Her lips were soft against Ginny's own and she tasted both sweet and slightly sour like ---

"Cherries. You taste like cherries," Ginny said breathlessly as Luna pulled away. She hadn't expected Luna to taste like cherries.

"Do you like cherries?" Luna asked.

Ginny grinned, wrapping her arms around Luna's waist and pulling her closer so she could kiss her once more. "I think I'm starting to."


End file.
